


Well, I know that you're in love with him

by tryingtowritedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtowritedestiel/pseuds/tryingtowritedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I know that you're in love with him<br/>Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym<br/>You both kicked off your shoes</p><p>From Sam pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, I know that you're in love with him

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for someone at tumblr, so just posting it here as well. Just for some fun;  
> Request was write from a line in American Pie by Don Mcclean that goes:  
> Well, I know that you're in love with him  
> Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym

Well, I know that you're in love with him  
Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes

Dean could deny it all he wanted, but Sam knew better. Cause let`s face it, he was smart. Even if Dean thought he still was a little kid,  
he wasn`t dumb. Dean was in love, even if he didn`t want to admit it to himself or to Cas. 

Cas that was Castiel for years before Dean came into his life, and stated that Castiel needed a nickname. Sam didn`t think  
Cas even had a say in it. And from that day Castiel became Cas, but nobody said his name as soft and caring as Dean. 

Sam was to wait for Dean in the parking lot, but the damn sky was falling down on his head so he went looking for him.  
Sam knew that Dean and Cas had physical ed the last periode, so he went into the gym to see what was taking so long.

The sight that met him when he walked into the gym made him stop in his track. Cas and Dean was dancing, like dancing. He stood and  
watched as they kicked of their shoes without taking their hands of each other.

He slowly went out of the gym, not quite believing his eyes, he poked into the gym one more time just to be sure, and yeah, his brother was  
dancing and looking at Cas like he was the most precious thing in the whole world.

After ten minutes in the rain, they finally came jogging to the car.

“Why are you standing in the rain smiling like an idiot for?” 

“Nothing, just can`t seem to get a song out of my head.” 

Dean just looked at him, and Cas leaning his head to the side looking puzzled. 

When all three boys where settled in the car Dean finally asked;

“What`s the damn song?”

Sammy gave Dean a smirk.

“American Pie”


End file.
